Don't Get Sick
Don't Get Sick is the nineth episode of Zombies VS Ninjas. Plot All the guys have been vomiting due to the stomach flu while Tanzy complains that the vomit smells like a Taylor Swift concert. Bartleby says that sharing used hankercheifs was a bad idea. Spencer admits that he used the money to buy an ONLY IDIOTZ BUY CRAP cat poster. Tanzy points out that there are free medical programs that help the poor get medical help, but Rogi sarcastically remarks that the penis enlargers actually work. Tanzy says that they should go ask a real doctor. At the doctor's office, the doctor, talking from a TV, doesn't believe in free programs for the poor, so Tanzy just gives up and says that she'll cover the bill. The doctor then gives the guys a cup of pills, but Tanzy asks if the doctor should examine them first. The doctor complains that he would be in the same room with sick people. Spencer comments on the deliciousness of the pills, but the ninjas are shocked when they find out that the doctor charged 4 million dollars. The doctor says that they can work off their bill by helping patients with vitally important treatments. However, the ninjas are now forced to work in an anal bleaching ward, where Tanzy complains that this isn't a vitally important treatment. Spencer gets excited when they find out that they're anally bleaching the real housewives of Orange County. The doctor explains to Rogi that the "soda machine" is actually Donald Trump in the iron lung, in which he's suffering. Spencer is assigned to scrub a pile of used med pans. Rogi complains that the vaccuum doesn't work until Tanzy points out that it's unplugged. Rogi plugs in the vaccuum, but unplugs Donald Trump's iron lung, killing him. As Spencer searches for a place to dispose of the med pans, he walks into a room not knowing it's the poor ward. He finds a rope and pulls it, only to find that below a trap door is a horde of hungry zombies. Spencer tells the other ninjas that the doctor dumps poor people in the street to be eaten by zombies. The doctor complains that he'll have less time for his rich patients if he helps the poor patients. However, Donald Trump, now a zombie, bursts out of the iron lung and kills the housewives and devours the doctor. Rogi and Spencer argue about why didn't they save the doctor, only to be punched to a wall by the zombie doctor. Chris and Bartleby dump bleach on the zombie doctor, dissolving him. Tanzy then uses the vaccuum to suck up the zombie Donald Trump. After the zombies are defeated, Spencer manages to get the pills from the pharmacy, but Bartleby points out that it's just candy, meaning that they got better on their own. Tanzy suggests that they follow her foolproof insurance plan: "Don't get sick." However, back at home, in a twist of irony, Tanzy ends up sick. Spencer says that he has something to help her get better. The guys bring in the anal bleaching tools, making Tanzy say, "You guys suck." Category:Episodes Category:Zombies Vs. Ninjas Episodes